


Wrong Address

by Heroici



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroici/pseuds/Heroici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"mail keeps coming to the wrong address au" prompt i saw on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Address

"God dammit Sam!" Dean yelled from the door.

"What now, Dean?" Sam sighed, "Did they forget your porn magazines again?" Dean shook his head at his brother's attempt of a joke. He plopped himself down on the couch next to Sam, dropping all the mail onto the coffee table except for a few pieces.

"Look. They gave us more mail for a 'Casteel Novak'. Who the hell names their kid Casteel?" Dean asked, hitting the envelope. Sam took the mail from him.

"It's pronounced 'Castiel'. Angel of Thursday." he informed, ignoring the eye roll coming from his brother. He grabbed the mail back out of Sam's hands.

"Looks like those damn bible classes you took paid off, huh Sammy?" Dean teased with a smirk, knowing exactly how to get on the other's nerves. Standing up and ruffling the brother's hair, he looked down at the mail in his hands once more. "Guess I should probably straighten this out. Two weeks is long enough, who knows if _Castiel_ even knows," he stressed, throwing a look to Sam. "I'm going to the lobby to fix this. Don't touch my porn!" And with that, he walked out the door and to the elevator, mail in hand. 

When he got to the lobby, he saw a man in a trench coat already at the front desk, obviously complaining about something if his body language was anything to go by. As he got closer, he could make out what Trench coat was saying.

"Look, all I know is that I have bills to pay and I'm not getting any bills. Why am I not getting any bills?" Trench coat almost yelled. Before the lady behind the desk could respond, Dean tapped on the man's back and was met by the bluest eyes he's ever seen. The black haired-man was about an inch shorter than Dean, wearing one of those cheap accountant suits under the trench coat he had on.

"Hey, I was just um, coming down here to fix a similar mail problem. Are you Castiel?" Dean asked, sticking out his hand that held the mail. The man looked physically relieved, giving Dean a hard stare, almost studying him.

"Yes, I am Castiel. I'm terribly sorry about this mix up," 

"Dean," he offered.

"I'm sorry about this mix up, Dean," Castiel filled in, taking the mail and eyeing him, resulting in Dean blushing. _Is this guy checking me out?_

"Yeah, well, guess you're new to the building? Hope you enjoy it here," Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, if the rest of the occupants are like what I've seen so far," Castiel said, throwing Dean another glance, "I'm sure I will. It's been a pleasure, and I certainly do hope to see you again," he finished, brushing past Dean, leaving him alone in the lobby with nothing but a confused expression.

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue this? idk


End file.
